Cry baby ¡Shikatema!
by Atlasinuit
Summary: Temari es una chispa a punto de encender, mientras que Shikamaru prefiere apagar los incendios y que no interrumpan sus siestas.


**Muy lentamente, entre la nada**

El halcón sobrevolando el techo del edificio del Hokage detuvo sus grandes zarpas en el brazo de algún hombre, y su mensaje fue entregado con éxito. Konoha, una aldea ubicada en el seno más próspero de la tierra, enseñaba sus nubes corriendo despaciosamente, descubriendo un cielo especialmente soleado y calmado. Algunos pájaros emitían sus señales; a los oídos: el trinar de las aves castañeando sus picos contra ramas lejanas, se oía tan claro... Que daban ganas de dormir.

De un brinco, revolviendo con sus manos entre los amontonados papeles Kakashi fingió estar increíblemente atento a su oficio cuando golpearon su puerta. Entonces, un _jōnin_ ocupado entre trabajos urgentes y lleno de prisas, entró haciendo reverencias excesivas e innecesarias. Innecesarias, porque Kakashi no era precisamente del prototipo aterrador.

Con esos ojos cansados y sin pizca de sorpresa, sumado a su talante que rayaba el minimalismo, podría echarse una siesta en su escritorio o bailar desnudo untado en crema a las afueras del edificio y la expresión del Hokage continuaría siendo floja, pero esto no tenía por qué saberlo él.

—H-Hogake-sama. ¡Estamos en problemas! —informó el recién llegado, tras soltar una tos seca. Era evidente, había estropeado su siesta.

—Estaba acostumbrándome a la paz. Bueno... ¿Qué es tan urgente?

Prestamente, un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el diálogo entre los dos.

—¡Adelante!

—Buenos días. Ah... ¿Interrumpo? —a medio entrar, Shikamaru decidió de pronto que era mejor quedarse de pie en la puerta.

—No, estaba esperándote, Shikamaru. Adelante.

En el interior de la oficina, caminó unos pasos cortos hasta posarse junto al jōnin, delante del escritorio. Parecía excepcionalmente hastiado con haberse levantado tan temprano, tanto que al concluir de oír las órdenes de Kakashi se permitió bostezar. Sin embargo, mantuvo la posición para escuchar lo que tendría que decir su ajeno, pues el Hokage no parecía interesado en que marchara aún. Esto lo entendía sin que tuviera que decírselo.

—Como decía, Hokage-sama. Unos ninjas desertores han hecho desaparecer información clave para la reforma del siguiente _examen chūnin_ , y entre nuestros temores está el qué hagan con ella. ¡La necesitamos urgentemente!

—Ma. No es tan grave...

—¡Pero Hokage-sama!

—Aún queda un mes para el examen, ¿no es así?

—Fueron ninjas desertores de la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes. Usted sabe... Las relaciones diplomáticas con ellos en el último tiempo han sido espectaculares desde la _Cuarta Guerra Ninja_.

Incluso si antes no habían observado expresión alguna en el perezoso líder de la aldea, para ese momento había alzado las cejas. Se encontraba pensando, que si a partir de esa información hicieran pesquisas, podría resultar una pérdida de tiempo, pero de serlo, irían dirigidas únicamente por su ánimo de no causar revuelos en la relación conveniente y calma que mantienen con el país del rayo.

—Los refuerzos de la aldea están en misiones, y Naruto... Naruto también.

Con los pies, se empujó hacia atrás. Corriendo las ruedas de la silla como si buscara enfocar algo más que papeles en su campo visual. Luego, miró hacia sus camaradas apoyando los codos en el escritorio sin aparentar estar tomando una gran decisión.

—Bien. Shikamaru, lo que te he encargado puede esperar.

—Yo tengo una idea. —declaró Shikamaru en un arranque de disposición, y casi inmediatamente Kakashi percibió la seguridad en sus ojos.

Él había presenciado las estrategias del padre de Shikamaru, conocía su destreza mental, esa genialidad incurable y su agudo análisis a profundidad. Era un shinobi formidable, pero se conjuraba que, fallecido Shikaku, sería preciso pensar en nombrarlo su consejero para ocupar esa vacante. Después de todo, se vio a sí mismo entregando ese silencio que lograba su padre cuando tenía algo en mente.

Cada uno de ellos vio salir a Shikamaru por la puerta, puesta una mano en el bolsillo.

—¿Es prudente depositar tanta confianza en ese chiquillo, lord Hokage?

—Me temo que sí —recostó la espalda en el asiento, ya medio desplomado. Pues frente a él había una pila de papeles—. La antigua Hokage confiaba en Shikaku, tanto como yo confío en Shikamaru. Probablemente tú puedas entender eso.

Iba a dejárselo a él, al hijo del hombre más inteligente que hubiera existido en Konoha.

...

...

En su última visita a la aldea, Temari mejoró su impresión acerca de los dangos. Junto a su tienda más popular, reposaba mirando a los aldeanos deambular en opuestas direcciones sin verse afectados por ella: una kunoichi en receso. Había vuelto a Konoha por breves días, tenía que incorporarse pronto con la información recaudada por el equipo de examinadores, y en efecto, toda mínima sospecha de las capacidades que tuvieran los rendidores del examen, debía pasar por su ojo. Lo cual le restaba los momentos de ocio y de tranquilidad, limitándose sólo a recuperar energías del viaje por esta ocasión. Pero comprendió en ese instante, como un rayo partiendo sus pensamientos a la mitad, que no tendría tiempo para relajos.

A tal velocidad, se permitió acuchillar la luz del sol con un kunai, arrojándolo directamente hacia el intruso que acechaba desde las sombras, escondido en un callejón a un lado de la tienda. Demasiado cerca. _"¿Acaso está subestimándome?"_ , pensó.

Aunque al parecer, ella estaba subestimándolo a él.

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron algo más, cuando el kunai que había lanzado flotó en el aire sostenido por una puntiaguda sombra. Ella entrecerró los ojos, que fluctuaron de la sorpresa al reconocimiento. Y una curva en sus labios apareció, cuando desde la obscuridad emanó una sombra más, que fue ensanchándose de hombros y adoptó la alta figura de Shikamaru.

— _Mendōkusai._ Eso estuvo cerca.

Él definitivamente era la reencarnación de la pereza. Empezando por sus cómodas sandalias y terminando en su rostro, donde encontró unos ojos marrones que la observaban vagamente. Era constante que frunciera casi nada el ceño, y la retuviera allí, entre ceja y ceja. Eran sin duda, expresivas y delgadamente negras.

El kunai aterrizó en la tierra antes de que volviera a tomar la palabra.

—Es una molestia, pero llevo un rato buscándote.

La chica lo observó fijamente, esperando a que revelara la razón de su búsqueda e interrupción.

—Suéltalo ya. ¿Qué es? —ordenó Temari.


End file.
